


Обратная сторона рая

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dark, Deathfic, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Goretober 2020, Illustrations, M/M, Male Slash, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Prison, Slash, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Они снова вместе. В раю, которого заслуживают, – даже если это совсем не рай.
Relationships: Chris Keller/Tobias Beecher





	Обратная сторона рая

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы ни в коем случае не одобряют и не пропагандируют самоубийство. В контексте данной истории оно рассматривается как смертный грех, за который герои соответствующим образом покараны в загробном мире.

_Слепая ночь легла у ног  
И не пускает за порог.  
Брожу по дому как во сне,  
Но мне покоя нет нигде.  
Тупая боль пробьет висок,  
И пальцы лягут на курок,  
А в зеркалах качнется призрак,  
Призрак любви…_

_Возьми мое сердце. Возьми мою душу.  
Я так одинок в этот час, что хочу умереть.  
Мне некуда деться, свой мир я разрушил,  
По мне плачет только свеча на холодной заре…_

_**Ария «Возьми мое сердце»** _

  
Холодно.  
Редкие снежинки падают со свинцово-серого — цвета тюремных решёток — неба.  
Крис Келлер стоит на мёрзлой земле, и у него за спиной простирается бескрайняя заснеженная равнина. Кажется, там есть деревья; издалека плохо видно.  
Тобиас Бичер делает шаг ближе, к Крису. Ещё один, ещё.  
Под ногами хрустит.  
Келлер ухмыляется, глядя ему в глаза, — до боли знакомой ухмылкой, от которой тоскливо сжимается в груди.  
— Это сон, — говорит Тобиас; голос звучит глухо и хрипло. — Я знаю. Ты мне снишься. Снова снишься.  
— Наверно, — непривычно мягко отвечает Крис. — А может, и нет. Разве это похоже на сон, Тоби?  
— Я сбросил во сне одеяло, — в голосе Бичера прорывается раздражение. — Будто непонятно. Поэтому и холодно. Видишь, я даже во сне всё осознаю.  
— Возможно.  
Крис не спорит. Просто улыбается.  
Как же хочется его коснуться, прильнуть губами к губам… Ещё шаг — но Келлер вытягивает руку, останавливая.  
— Нет, Тоби.  
— Нет? — чуть громче, чем до этого, спрашивает Тобиас. — Что — нет? Почему? Это всего лишь сон. Ты мне снишься. Я могу делать с тобой что захочу. Это мой сон.  
— Возможно, — снова говорит Келлер. — Но — нет.  
Снежинки падают на лицо, на руки. Обжигают холодом — чрезмерным холодом даже для снега.  
— Ты злишься? — в груди давит всё сильнее. — Злишься на меня? За то, что я тогда… — Тобиас качается вперёд, к Крису, но не может сделать больше ни шага — хоть тот и опустил уже руку. — Поэтому не хочешь меня целовать? Крис, будто ты не знаешь, что мне не всегда можно верить! Я люблю тебя, я…  
— Не поэтому, — говорит Келлер — тихо, мягко. — Просто я здесь, а ты — там. Мы не можем, Тоби. Сейчас — не можем.  
Всё как всегда. В каждом сне, каждую ночь он видит Криса, но не может коснуться.  
Правда, до этого они не могли и поговорить. Тобиас не мог произнести ни слова, как ни пытался, — а Крис только молча смотрел и ухмылялся, даже не пытаясь.  
— Крис, зачем?! — пока он может говорить, он это скажет. — Зачем ты, зачем тогда… Крис, я тебя любил, люблю до сих пор… зачем ты…  
— Я тебе поверил, — тихо говорит Келлер. Больше не улыбается; снежинки падают на голые, не прикрытые узкой майкой плечи и остаются там, не тая. — В этот раз — поверил. Поверил, что ты хочешь всё прекратить. Что тебе будет лучше без меня.  
— Это не так, — боль просачивается в голос, просачивается сквозь поры кожи, заполняет колкий холодный воздух. Он сбросил одеяло во сне, ведь так?.. — Я думаю о тебе каждый день, каждую ночь… я не могу без тебя, Крис, не могу, не хочу…  
Келлер молчит. Снова молчит, только смотрит любяще и чуть горьковато. Словно говорит одними глазами — теперь ведь ничего не поделаешь, так?  
— Я хочу к тебе, — эти слова слетают с губ Тобиаса совсем тихо, но Крис, похоже, слышит. — Я хочу к тебе. Я устал. Я думал, что смогу… нет, не забуду, никогда тебя не забуду, но… думал… думал, что боль притупится…  
Не притупилась. Ни боль, ни тоска. Идут дни в тюрьме — бессмысленные, бесконечные.  
Без Криса.  
И даже если он однажды всё-таки выйдет на свободу, всё равно — без Криса.  
— Я хочу к тебе, — повторяет Тобиас. — Почему не забрал сразу? Почему, мать твою, не утянул за собой? Ведь мог…  
— Мог, — соглашается Келлер; как же хорошо, что он снова заговорил, Тобиас уже думал, что замолчал навсегда… — Но — ты хотел жизни, так? Я — смерть, а ты хотел жизни? Она твоя, Тоби. Что же не радуешься?  
Опять усмехается. Незло, понимающе.  
— Я сам не знал, чего хочу, — хочется плакать, но слёз нет — только снежинки тают на щеках. У него тают, а у Криса — нет… — Теперь — знаю. Забери. Ведь можешь? Сейчас.  
— Могу, — усмешка становится шире. — Но не стану.  
— Не простил?.. — дыхание перехватывает, слова снова идут с трудом. — Не хочешь? Крис, я…  
Он готов упасть на колени. Вымаливать, блядь, прощение. Ноги уже подкашиваются, но тут рука Криса наконец ложится на плечо. Тёплая — несмотря на так и не растаявший снег.  
Коснулся. Всё-таки коснулся… значит — может…  
— Забудь, Тоби, — Крис смотрит в глаза, совсем близко — но всё же не целует, и Тобиас больше не решается первым потянуться к его губам. — Нам не за что друг друга прощать. Но забирать не буду. Хочешь, — снова усмешка, — приходи сам.  
Приходи сам. Приходи сам.  
Значит…  
— Хочешь, значит, чтоб помучался? — зло выплёвывает Тобиас. — Напоследок? Не просто — взять за руку и забрать? Хочешь, чтобы сам?..  
Ухмылка Келлера становится откровенно волчьей. Плотоядной.  
— Почему бы и нет, Тоби?  
Всё ещё держит за плечо. Не отпускает — и не забирает.  
— А если… — как же трудно говорить, потому ли, что во сне?.. — если меня — не к тебе? Если…  
— А куда? — Крис смотрит насмешливо-любяще. — В золотой град за хрустальными вратами? В райскую розу Данте — помнишь, ты мне рассказывал? Забудь об этом, Тоби. Даже если не захочешь прийти ко мне, даже если будешь всю оставшуюся жизнь замаливать грехи и жаждать Света — дорогу к нему ты больше не найдёшь.  
Голос Келлера звучит твёрдо, уверенно. Он знает, о чём говорит, — и Тобиас знает, что сейчас он говорит правду. Не пытается сбить с более правильного пути — просто говорит как есть.  
— А к тебе? — тихо спрашивает Бичер. — К тебе — найду?  
— А к себе — проложу, — Крис выпускает его плечо, отступает на полшага. — Если захочешь прийти.  
— Сам, — в голосе Тобиаса снова прорывается злость. — Хочешь, чтобы пришёл сам. Чтобы… своей рукой.  
— Да, — жажда крови на долю секунды вспыхивает в глазах Келлера — и тут же исчезает, сменяясь той же жаждой, той же тоской, от которой страдает и Бичер. — Приходи, Тоби. Я… заждался.  
Снег начинает идти сильнее, сильнее, сильнее… фигура Криса отдаляется, скрывается за снежной пеленой…  
Тобиас вскидывается. На нарах, в тишине и темноте тюремной камеры.  
Одеяло, разумеется, сброшено на пол — но он уже не верит, что холод, испытанный на мёрзлой равнине, был от этого.  
Не верит, что увиденное — и услышанное — было только сном.  
Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я пришёл сам, Крис Келлер.  
Хочешь, чтобы помучался.  
Тобиас снова откидывается на нары. Смотрит широко открытыми глазами в темноту.  
Ну хорошо же. Сказал, что проложишь дорогу? Можешь начинать.  
  


_…В твоих глазах застыла боль,  
Я разделю ее с тобой,  
А в зеркалах качнется призрак,  
Призрак любви…_

_**Ария «Возьми мое сердце»** _

  
Снова ночь. Снова темнота и тишина. Только из коридора — тюремного коридора — льётся сквозь стеклянное окошко в двери далёкий тусклый свет.  
Далёкий и тусклый…  
Ты больше не найдёшь дорогу к свету, Тоби…  
Он больше и не хочет.  
Он и не хотел. Не хотел — даже тогда, когда сказал Крису роковые слова, сподвигнувшие того броситься через перила. Слова, за которые уже много раз проклял сам себя.  
В тот страшный миг, глядя сверху вниз в широко раскрытые — и однозначно мёртвые — глаза Криса Келлера, Тобиас едва не последовал за ним. Едва не перегнулся через те же перила, едва не…  
Не смог. То ли сработал чёртов инстинкт самосохранения, то ли удержала мелькнувшая мысль — что, если он упадёт на Криса и благодаря этому не убьётся насмерть, а только искалечится?..  
Позже он раз за разом твердил себе — забудь. Отпусти. Ты же хотел отпустить, пока он был жив. Хотел — пусть не забыть, но оставить в прошлом. Он помог тебе в этом, пусть и на свой манер.  
Пусть — снова на свой манер — и повесил на тебя напоследок собственную смерть.  
Он добавил тебе срок, Тобиас Бичер. Добавил срок своей смертью. Ты получил пожизненное — а ведь могли бы и отправить в камеру смертников. И тогда получилось бы, что Крис убил не только себя, но и тебя.  
Ты должен его ненавидеть. И даже если не можешь ненавидеть — должен отпустить.  
Ты ведь хотел…  
Но он не смог. Не смог ненавидеть, не смог отпустить.  
Не смог разлюбить.  
Он снова начал пить — тайком добывая то виски, то самогон, то спирт. Всё, что удавалось.  
Потом снова завязал — почти.  
Но на воспоминания о Крисе — и чувства к нему — не повлияло ничто.  
Крис снился ему. Сперва реже, затем каждую ночь. Сперва молчал, всё время молчал — а прошлой ночью…  
Это ведь был не просто сон? Так, Крис Келлер?  
А даже если и просто сон… даже если на той стороне ничего нет — и нет тебя…  
Всё равно.  
Я больше не могу.  
Тобиас тихо встаёт с нар. Суёт руку под матрас, достаёт тщательно завёрнутый в бумажку большой осколок стекла. От банки с тюремной кухни.  
Сокамерник безмятежно похрапывает на верхней полке.  
Помнишь, Крис, как ты однажды вытрахал меня, прижав к горлу почти такой же осколок? По моей же просьбе?  
Я сам направил твою руку, вжимая кромку сильнее… потекла кровь — немного…  
Ты её слизал… охрана потом спрашивала меня, откуда порез, — разумеется, так и не получив ответа…  
Значит, не хочешь забрать сам? Значит, хочешь, чтобы помучался?  
Чтоб тебя, Крис Келлер.  
И чтоб меня.  
Тобиас ухмыляется в темноте. Кажется, улыбка у него сейчас почти такая же, как у Криса, — волчья.  
Волк и волчонок. Когда-то Крис называл их так.  
Стекло постепенно согревается от соприкосновения с ладонью. Странно — даже рука не вспотела.  
Хочешь, чтобы помучался? Хорошо, я помучаюсь. Так, чтобы ты точно остался доволен.  
Так, чтобы точно найти дорогу к тебе.  
Тишина… негромкий храп сокамерника…  
Тобиас уверенно поднимает руку — не дрожит, это хорошо, — прижимает острую кромку стекла к шее, вдавливает как можно сильнее. Гораздо сильнее, чем вдавил тогда, направляя запястье Криса. Когда они просто дурачились.  
И — ведёт слева направо.  
Блядь…  
Боль невыносима. Боль ослепительна, всепоглощающа; гораздо сильнее, чем он ожидал.  
Бичер едва не роняет руку, но вспоминает волчью ухмылку Криса Келлера, вспоминает любовь и горечь в его глазах — и ведёт стеклом дальше, через горло.  
От стекла раны получаются более рваными, чем от стали…  
Кажется, в порезе остаётся стеклянная крошка. Кажется.  
Больно и горячо, и тёплые струи ручьями текут по шее, за ворот футболки. И он наконец, не выдержав, роняет руку, и стекло остаётся в шее — справа. Успел протащить через сосуды слева и через горло.  
Получилось ли…  
Камера опрокидывается, он что-то с грохотом сбивает с ввинченного в стену металлического столика, ударяется виском и затылком не то о стену, не то о пол. Хочется сглотнуть — ужасно, мучительно, — но сглотнуть не получается, и течёт, кажется, уже и изо рта.  
Солоно и горячо… соль и железо… ни сплюнуть, ни сглотнуть…  
Значит, получилось?..  
Бичер пытается поднять руку. Коснуться шеи, проверить, получилось ли, — и вытащить застрявшее стекло. Может, если он его вытащит, будет не так адски больно. Может, это ускорит… ускорит…  
Ничего не выходит. Рука падает, скребёт по полу; он дёргается, хрипит и булькает, и хочет только одного — чтобы получилось.  
Этого ты хотел, Крис? Этого? Чтобы я — так?  
— Блядь!..  
Грохот стукающихся о пол ног. Неразборчивые ругательства. Чьи-то руки подхватывают, приподнимают…  
— Блядь, Бичер, псих ебанутый!.. Охрану придётся звать…  
С огромным трудом, но Тобиасу удаётся поднять руку. Он цепляется скользкими окровавленными пальцами за майку сокамерника, шевелит губами, пытается сказать — погоди, мужик, погоди… пожалуйста, не зови, не сейчас… пожалуйста, ещё рано…  
Сиплые всхлипы и бульканье. Ни сглотнуть, ни произнести хоть слово.  
Чужое лицо склоняется совсем близко. Сокамерник вглядывается в него в полутьме — и, кажется, понимает.  
— Хрен с тобой, — негромко, отчётливо. — Пиздуй к своему ёбарю. Может, кого нормального подселят.  
Всё ещё поддерживает под голову. По шее течёт — наверное, залило уже обоих… Сокамерника хоть не обвинят?.. Хотя не должны — на стекле отпечатки.  
Сколько всего удаётся подумать, несмотря на адскую боль…  
— Ну тихо, — чужие руки обнимают за плечи, хотя, казалось бы, никакого сочувствия к нему сокамерник испытывать точно не должен. — Сейчас уже. Скоро. Твёрдая у тебя рука, Бичер, хорошо ты себе полоснул…  
Хочется поблагодарить. Тобиас пытается, снова шевелит губами — но только хрипит и бьётся на полу в агонии, удерживаемый сильными руками.  
Боль не уходит. Не уменьшается, совсем.  
Просто становится холоднее, и, кажется, на лицо падает пара снежинок.  
Кажется, сокамерник зовёт наконец охрану. Стучит в дверь. Где-то далеко… очень далеко.  
Ещё снежинка… ещё…  
Холод и боль…  
Крис…  
  


***

_Я когда-то умру — мы когда-то всегда умираем, —  
Как бы так угадать, чтоб не сам — чтобы в спину ножом:  
Убиенных щадят, отпевают и балуют раем, —  
Не скажу про живых, а покойников мы бережем._

_В грязь ударю лицом, завалюсь покрасивее набок,  
И ударит душа на ворованных клячах в галоп.  
В дивных райских садах наберу бледно-розовых яблок.  
Жаль, сады сторожат и стреляют без промаха в лоб._

_Прискакали — гляжу — пред очами не райское что-то:  
Неродящий пустырь и сплошное ничто — беспредел.  
И среди ничего возвышались литые ворота,  
И огромный этап у ворот на ворота глядел._

_Как ржанет коренной! Я смирил его ласковым словом,  
Да репьи из мочал еле выдрал и гриву заплел.  
Седовласый старик что-то долго возился с засовом —  
И кряхтел и ворчал, и не смог отворить — и ушел._

_И огромный этап не издал ни единого стона,  
Лишь на корточки вдруг с онемевших колен пересел.  
Здесь малина, братва, — оглушило малиновым звоном!  
Все вернулось на круг, и распятый над кругом висел._

_И апостол-старик — он над стражей кричал-комиссарил —  
Он позвал кой-кого, и затеяли вновь отворять…  
Кто-то палкой с винтом, поднатужась, об рельсу ударил —  
И как ринулись все в распрекрасную ту благодать!_

_Я узнал старика по слезам на щеках его дряблых:  
Это Пётр-старик — он апостол, а я остолоп.  
Вот и кущи-сады, в коих прорва мороженых яблок…  
Но сады сторожат и стреляют без промаха в лоб._

_Всем нам блага подай, да и много ли требовал я благ?!  
Мне — чтоб были друзья, да жена — чтобы пала на гроб,  
Ну, а я уж для них наворую бессемечных яблок…  
Жаль, сады сторожат и стреляют без промаха в лоб._

_В онемевших руках свечи плавились, как в канделябрах,  
А тем временем я снова поднял лошадок в галоп.  
Я набрал, я натряс этих самых бессемечных яблок —  
И за это меня застрелили без промаха в лоб._

_И погнал я коней прочь от мест этих гиблых и зяблых,  
Кони — головы вверх, но и я закусил удила.  
Вдоль обрыва с кнутом по-над пропастью пазуху яблок  
Я тебе привезу — ты меня и из рая ждала!_

_**Владимир Высоцкий «Райские яблоки»** _

Холод.  
Холод и боль.  
Он снова стоит на промёрзшей заснеженной равнине под свинцовым небом. Снова падают на лицо редкие снежинки.  
Боль… Почему не уходит боль? Почему она всё та же; боль в горле, по которому — Бичер хорошо это помнит — он полоснул осколком стекла? И, кажется, всё такая же сильная — хотя теперь её странным образом можно терпеть.  
Не падаешь на землю, не скулишь, не бьёшься в конвульсиях — терпишь. Терпишь боль такой силы, какой никогда не смог бы терпеть…  
…при жизни?..  
Тобиас медленно поднимает руку, касается пальцами шеи, и боль вспыхивает огнём.  
Блядь.  
Рана. Рана, которую он сам же себе нанёс.  
Вскрытое горло. Рваные края распавшейся плоти.  
Что за…  
Он подносит руку к лицу. На пальцах алые капли.  
Коснуться языком, ощутить вкус металла и соли. Кровь. Собственная кровь.  
И вкусовые ощущения на месте.  
Тобиас пробует сглотнуть. Вопреки ожиданиям, получается — только снова усиливается боль, и по шее, кажется, сбегает ручеёк. Куда-то за ворот футболки.  
Что за хрень? Если он умер, все раны должны были исчезнуть, разве нет? И боль — разве не должна была исчезнуть сраная боль?  
Ещё одна попытка сглотнуть. Горло царапает, режет…  
Крошка. Стеклянная крошка.  
Разрезанное горло, кровь и стеклянная крошка в ране. И непрекращающаяся боль.  
Может, он жив? Может, у него какая-нибудь грёбаная клиническая смерть — или он просто без сознания, лежит сейчас в тюремном лазарете, и врачи зашивают ему глотку? И всё это — просто галлюцинации?  
Сейчас он откроет глаза, и…  
Бичер стоит. Ждёт. Сам не знает, сколько; кажется, чувство времени исчезло.  
Почему-то он уверен, что не лежит ни в каком лазарете. Разве что в морге — или, может, его тело уже закопали, кремировали… что угодно.  
Тело. Труп. То, что уже не является Тобиасом Бичером.  
А сам он — сознание, душа, что угодно — здесь, на покрытой снегом бескрайней равнине. Под серым небом — вот чего не хватало в Оз, так это небесного простора… даже такого — хмурого, серого, зимнего…  
Он здесь. И эфемерным бестелесным духом себя аж никак не ощущает.  
Холодно. Адски болит незакрывающаяся рана на непонятно как функционирующем — глотать-то получается — горле.  
Значит, теперь — так? Посмертная кара за грех самоубийства — вечность терпеть то, что сам же с собой сотворил?  
Что ж, пусть. Но как же — Божий суд, суровый, но справедливый приговор… Разве он их слышал — обвинение и приговор? Разве не имел права сказать своё слово?  
— Без суда и следствия, значит?  
Тобиас сам не замечает, как произносит это вслух, — вздрагивает только, когда по равнине разносится эхо. Голос звучит хрипло, но говорить он тоже может — несмотря на боль в горле.  
Где-то далеко трескается ветка и слышится воронье карканье.  
Что ж, вот тебе и ответ, Тобиас Бичер. Вот он, Божий суд. Никто не зачитал тебе обвинение и приговор, никто не дал высказаться в свою защиту… или признать себя виновным. Ты даже не видел своих судей — если они, конечно, существуют.  
Должны существовать, по идее. Раз он здесь.  
Вот тебе и Божий суд. Просто выбросили на промёрзшую равнину, с разрезанной и набитой стеклянной крошкой глоткой. Без каких бы то ни было объяснений.  
Неожиданно для самого себя Тобиас смеётся. Хрипло, громко, запрокинув голову к серому небу. От смеха сильнее начинает болеть горло; кажется, на шее снова выступает кровь.  
— Ладно, — говорит он вслух. — Я согласен. Всё справедливо. Я заслужил. Я же сам… — Бичер поднимает руку, делает движение, словно снова проводит стеклом по своей шее. — Где Крис? Я шёл к нему. Он обещал, что проложит дорогу.  
Тишина. Звенящая, всепоглощающая тишина; даже вороны не каркают.  
Может, Крис соврал?.. Нет, не мог… Но, может, ему не удалось? Проложить дорогу?  
Может, он застрял в этом пустынном месте один — навсегда…  
Тобиас не успевает испугаться — тень страха исчезает, едва возникнув. Просто вздыхает — в морозном воздухе не возникает ни намёка на пар от дыхания, — ещё раз болезненно сглатывает и делает шаг вперёд.  
Второй. Третий. Снег хрустит под ногами.  
Вдалеке смутно чернеют деревья. Тобиас идёт к ним — не зная, куда, но зная, зачем.  
Зная, что идёт к Крису.  
Сказал, что проложит дорогу… Значит, всё-таки проложил.  
Мать твою так, Крис Келлер. Сильно ли ты мне обрадуешься — такому, как сейчас, со вскрытой глоткой?  
А впрочем, кто знает, как выглядишь ты сам. Может, и не совсем так, как во сне.  
— И пройду я долиною смертной тени, — произносит Тобиас вслух, игнорируя боль в горле, — но не убоюсь я зла… Так? Так, я вас спрашиваю?  
Тишина.  
— Ну и хрен с вами.  
Шаг. Шаг. Ещё шаг.  
Он знает, куда идти. И это — главное.

Шаг. Ещё один. Ещё.  
Тобиас Бичер шагает по хрустящему под ногами снегу — сам не зная сколько времени. Здесь, на мёрзлой равнине, в не описанном никакими священниками посмертии, усталости нет — и времени, четвёртого измерения, нет тоже.  
Есть только боль. Есть шаги — несущие его, как он верит, к Крису.  
Крис сказал, что проложит дорогу…  
Больно постоянно. Колючий от холода воздух сквозит сквозь вскрытое горло, стеклянная крошка царапает изнутри. Когда сглатываешь, становится больнее, и тёплые струйки крови — единственный источник тепла в этом скованном морозом месте — стекают за воротник.  
Вечные муки. Кара за грех самоубийства.  
За то, что он сам перерезал себе глотку осколком стекла.  
Что ж, пусть. Он заслужил.  
Он хочет к Крису.  
Каким будет Крис? Будет ли он выглядеть так, как во сне? Сон был про это место, про мёрзлую равнину, — и Крис в нём был таким же, как при жизни.  
Но — Тобиас остался с разрезанным горлом… а Крис — тогда, на полу — был весь переломанный, он видел это сверху, пока охранники оттаскивали его от перил…  
Неважно. Неважно, каким будет Крис.  
Неважно, что адская боль в горле не прекратится теперь, похоже, никогда.  
Он будет терпеть. Пусть даже и вечность. Он заслужил.  
Он примет Криса — любым. Если только Крис примет его.  
Ещё шаг…  
Фигура. Знакомая фигура, отчётливо выделяющаяся на фоне снежной равнины и чёрных деревьев. Неподвижная, не меняющая позы.  
Крис.  
Тобиас не срывается на бег — и Крис Келлер тоже не делает шаг ему навстречу. Кажется, они оба знают: спешить некуда.  
Четвёртого измерения больше нет — для них. Теперь Тобиас знает это точно.  
Теперь он точно знает, что мёртв.  
Ещё шаг. Ещё.  
Теперь Крис совсем близко. Он не в майке, как во сне, а в поношенной толстовке, — и переломанным его тело не выглядит.  
Во всяком случае, снаружи. Кто знает, как оно… внутри.  
— Здравствуй, Крис, — от слов снова обостряется боль — хотя, кажется, дальше некуда, — и снова тёплая струйка змеится по шее. Ярко-красная капля падает на снег под ногами; Тобиас видит её краем глаза.  
Крис моргает, и на долю секунды — нет, секунд здесь нет, больше нет — Тобиасу кажется, что он сморгнул с глаз наледь. Переступает с ноги на ногу, и слышится хруст — хруст костей.  
Во взгляде читается: дождался.  
— Здравствуй, Тоби.  
Улыбка. Мягкая — и в то же время прежняя: волчья ухмылка Криса Келлера.  
— Значит, хотел, чтобы я сам, — говорить всё так же больно, но Тобиасу всё равно. — Чтобы своей рукой.  
— Хотел, — Крис кивает, соглашаясь. — Интересно было, что выберешь, — его улыбка становится чуть шире.  
— И я выбрал.  
— Выбрал, Тоби.  
Промозглый холод. Промозглая нежность в глазах Криса.  
— Выбрал… — эхом повторяет Бичер, шагает к Келлеру по земле их мёрзлого рая — покрытой ковром из почерневших листьев, хрустящих от затягивающей их инеистой корочки.  
Здесь, рядом с Крисом, снега меньше… видны листья под ним…  
— Без суда и следствия, — говорит Тобиас и усмехается — одними уголками губ. — И апелляцию не подашь, а?  
Крис отвечает такой же скупой усмешкой.  
— Мне кажется, кому-то и можно подать… апелляцию. Но не нам. Не нам, Тоби. Здесь — только мы. И у нас…  
— …приговор окончательный, обжалованию не подлежит, — заканчивает за него Тобиас.  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, — Бичер сам не ожидал, что эти слова дадутся ему настолько легко. — Пусть.  
Келлер снова моргает. Протягивает руку.  
— Долго ждал, да?.. — листья хрустят под ногами, хрустят остро и ломко, как осколки стекла; странно, разве их шаги не должны были стать невесомыми?.. Тобиас подходит ближе, прерывисто вздыхает, тоже протягивает руку, переплетает пальцы с неожиданно тёплыми пальцами Криса. — Холодно тут. А без тебя всё равно холоднее было…  
— И без тебя… — отзывается Крис. Всё пространство будто пронизано изморосью, мельчайшими кристалликами льда, полупрозрачными, почти невидимыми, но они пропитали здесь всё, покрыли тонким беловатым хрустким налётом. Наверное, и в лёгких он такой же, и по венам бежит. Крис протягивает вторую руку, обнимает Тобиаса. Тонкая измятая футболка всё же согрелась от тепла тела, непривычно чувствовать это на ком-то ещё. — Долго. Соскучиться успел… — он касается обескровленного разреза на шее Бичера — неровные края, взрезанные острым стеклом. Причина их встречи.  
— И я… — Тобиас кривовато улыбается — любящей и горькой улыбкой с лёгким отголоском былого безумия. — Соскучился. И не выдержал. Тут под ногами как стекло хрустит, слышишь? — он бросает взгляд по сторонам, на бескрайнюю мёрзлую равнину, покрытые инеем деревья; чёрные стволы, почерневшие листья, белые плоды, тоже покрытые сверкающим налётом. А некоторые не просто белые, а совсем прозрачные, ледяные…  
— Да, здесь всё время хрустит, — говорит Крис, и в его голосе — та же любовь, та же горечь. — Всё время будто что-то ломается. Как стекло, хрум, хрум. Ты привыкнешь.  
— Я его так и чувствую, — тихо произносит Тобиас, накрывает ладонью запястье Келлера, удерживая его руку у своей шеи. — Стекло. Не то, что ты тогда держал… то, которым я сам… Я подумал, что так лучше будет, да? Символично вроде как. Как ты меня, так и я себя… вроде как снова — ты. Кромка неровная была, и крошка впивалась… боялся, что рука дрогнет, не сумею сильно вдавить — но вдавил… И, кажется, так и осталось оно там, и боль, не притупилась совсем, хотя теперь почему-то терпимо, — Бичер ведёт пальцем Келлера по своей шее, и из белых разошедшихся краёв раны под прикосновением выступают алые капельки, падают им под ноги, прожигают изморозь, впитываются в ковёр чёрных листьев. — Всегда так теперь будет, да? — Тобиас улыбается чуть шире, и в этой улыбке странным образом видится не страх, а счастье. — Всегда буду чувствовать… так и буду? А ты… что ты чувствуешь?.. — он делает ещё один шаг к Крису, почти вплотную, заглядывает ему в глаза пытливо и жадно.  
Келлер ощущает тёплую влагу под пальцами — капли крови на шее Тобиаса. Не такую тёплую, как была бы у живого, но всё же. И Бичер прав, стекло в ране тоже осталось, мелкое колкое крошево, немного его остаётся на пальцах, чуть сыпется вниз. Стекло к стеклу, как пепел к пеплу.  
— Да, это навсегда. Твоя боль. А я… Перелом. Я чувствую перелом. В меня как молния попала. Как вон в то дерево, — Крис показывает за свою спину, на чернеющий на фоне белёсого неба ствол, расщепленный надвое. Расстёгивает толстовку, задирает футболку. На его груди зияет такая же расщелина, расходится давними рубцами, много более давними, чем он здесь пребывает. А левее поблёскивает покрытое тонкой коркой льда зелёное яблоко. Даже черенок есть. И слабо пульсирует. Тобиас смотрит изумлённо, завороженно, а Келлер улыбается. — Я же тебе говорил когда-то, что у меня будто мёрзлое яблоко вместо сердца. Так и оказалось. Здесь обнажается суть, видишь ли. Ничего не скроешь.  
— Ничего, да… — тихо повторяет Тобиас. Медленно, словно бы нерешительно, поднимает руку, кладёт её на грудь Криса, на пульсирующее заледенелое яблоко под прозрачной кожей. — Так… так теплее? Ты теперь будто… я читал когда-то, есть такие в одной восточной мифологии… самоубийцы, у них кожа на спине прозрачная, или просто рана зияющая, и сквозь неё все органы видны: сердце, лёгкие, желудок… Правда, там про девушек было, — Крис хмыкает, и Тобиас улыбается. — Неважно… значит, не только у девушек так… я греть тебя буду, и руками, и губами… А мне теперь глотать больно, — он говорит спокойно, задумчиво, словно прислушиваясь к ощущениям — и всё больше привыкая. — Всё время. И когда глотаю… — Бичер на пробу сглатывает, и кровь снова начинает сочиться из рваного, неровного разреза на шее; он до сих пор помнит, как отчаянно вдавливал острый осколок стекла и с силой вёл им слева направо. — Видишь?.. А у тебя всё равно глотать буду. Сосать и глотать… и пусть течёт, ты потом слижешь… пусть даже сперма сквозь глотку наружу просочится, если что… пусть болит, значит, надо так… Да? — ещё шаг вперёд, прижаться к Келлеру, заглянуть в глаза с всепоглощающей надеждой. — Мы же можем… тут?.. Несмотря на то… какими стали?  
— Теплее… — Крис смотрит на ладонь Бичера на своей груди, накрывает её собственной рукой. Лёгкое тепло дрожит под пальцами, словно стекло запотело от облачка дыхания. Здесь нет ветра, только странное перемешивание воздуха, тёплое течение, холодное течение, как в реке или море. Келлер трогает край раны Тобиаса, на пальцах остаются алые пятна. И ухмыляется на его слова. — Конечно, можем… Здесь нет охранничков, чтобы колотить в стекло. И стёкол тоже нет… Иди сюда, — он накрывает губами губы Бичера, целует. — Всё слижу… — шепчет он в приоткрытый рот. — Даже если оба теперь как решето. А ты на вкус всё такой же… Чуть только притупилось. Но это рецепторы мои, не ты…  
— И ты, и ты такой же… — откликается Тобиас, проводит ладонями по спине Криса, задирая футболку выше. Кожа под руками холодит и жжёт одновременно, и во рту у Келлера тепло и горьковатая сладость — как жжёный сахар только что с огня. В детстве бабушка давала ему лизать такой сахар с ложки при простуде… В детстве. В жизни.  
Странно — яблочное сердце заледенело, а от Криса всё равно тепло… Должно быть, они оба чувствуют тепло друг от друга. Несмотря на то, что оба теперь холодны.  
— Хочу тебя, — выдыхает Бичер. Чуть отстраняется, снова кладёт руку Келлеру на грудь, слушает, как пульсирует под ладонью, под прозрачной кожей оледенелое зелёное яблоко. Осторожно ведёт рукой вбок, к зияющей расщелине, трогает её пальцами, как Крис трогал его горло. — Хочу, сейчас… — желание и правда растекается по телу, медленное, но верное, воспламеняет остывшую кровь в сосудах, заставляет наливаться и твердеть член. Крис прав, здесь никто не помешает… — Я не жалею, правда, — голос звучит тихо, но уверенно, и во взгляде Тобиаса — та же уверенность. — Не жалею, что пришёл… даже не жалею — как… Ты тоже страдаешь, да? Тоже боль испытываешь? Значит, если мучаться, так обоим… мучительнее было — без тебя, живому, но без тебя… — Тобиас какое-то мгновение молчит, сглатывает, и струйки крови снова начинают сочиться из открытой раны, из перерезанного горла. — Хочешь, отсосу? — он берётся за пояс джинсов Криса — тот одет совсем как в жизни, — засовывает под него четыре пальца, тянет Келлера на себя. — Не боишься увидеть, как из глотки всё вытечет? А потом трахнешь меня, прямо здесь, на земле… здесь же, наверно, хоть и прямо сразу можно, не надо ждать, пока снова встанет…  
Тобиас умолкает и смотрит на Криса. Не моргая — моргать, кажется, больше необязательно.  
Как и дышать. Только заиндевелое яблоко в расколотой груди Келлера всё равно пульсирует…  
— Тоже, — отзывается Крис. То глухая боль во всём теле, ватная и тоскливая, её и физической-то не назовёшь, — видать, так душе тут положено ныть, — то острая ломота в спине и под рёбрами. Он прижимается к Тобиасу бедром, отвечает знакомой полуухмылкой. А Тоби всё так же хочется. Чёрт его знает, как тут всё устроено в плане ебли, но если что, можно ж и приноровиться. — Не боюсь. Разве тут можно чего-то бояться… когда ты пришёл? Я только страшился, что не придёшь. Теперь-то уж нечего… — Келлер склоняется, целует разрезанное горло, пачкая губы в крови. — Хочу. Не знаю, как здесь. Давай проверим, Тоби… — улыбка становится шире, а воздух вокруг совсем застыл, полное безветрие, такого нигде не встретишь. Крис смотрит, как Бичер опускается на колени, и кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
— Давай… — Тобиас тоже улыбается, расстёгивает джинсы Криса, чуть приспускает, высвобождает член. Всё тот же, прежний — крупный тяжёлый ствол, налившийся желанием. Тёплый под рукой, под губами, коснувшимися пробным поцелуем головки. Не горячий, но тёплый.  
Каково оно будет — здесь?..  
Ничего, Крис. Сейчас узнаем.  
Бичер запрокидывает голову, смотрит в лицо Келлера. На губах ярко-красные капли — его, Тобиаса, кровь, кровь из горла, что теперь никогда не закроется. Его кровь на губах Криса. Прямо символично, блядь.  
— Можешь её теперь сколько угодно пить, — Тобиас снова улыбается, заглядывает Крису в глаза, переводит взгляд ниже, на его расхристанную одежду, на пульсирующее под прозрачной кожей зелёное яблоко. — Мою кровь. А я буду касаться твоего сердца… и греть… всего тебя буду касаться, всего…  
Он снова опускает голову, обхватывает губами член Келлера, вбирает глубже. Боль в шее становится ярче, острее, и член Криса во рту, кажется, всё горячее, твёрже… Словно его, Тобиаса, боль, помогает Крису быть живым.  
Может, это так и есть. А значит… значит, надо ещё.  
Постараться расслабить горло — навсегда разрезанное, но снова функционирующее. Интересно, Крис почувствует стеклянную крошку — членом?.. Она есть там, внутри?  
Келлер глухо стонет. Кладёт руку Тобиасу на загривок, зарывается пальцами в волосы. Совсем как раньше.  
Всё те же. Изменившиеся — но те же.  
Как же он скучал…  
Бичер сжимает губы плотнее, обводит горячий пульсирующий ствол языком. Тоже стонет — невнятно, хрипло.  
И, положив руки Келлеру на бёдра, начинает двигать головой.  
Крис улыбается — и эту улыбку можно назвать почти счастливой.  
— Грей. Ты всегда меня грел, только ты… Больше ни у кого не получалось.  
Его плоть снова во рту Бичера, такое знакомое, сладкое, шальное ощущение. Возбуждение разливается в крови более тягуче, дразнит слегка замедленным течением, но это всё равно приятно, чертовски приятно, будто пьёшь жизнь большими глотками. На губах соль, солёные капли крови Тобиаса, которые запросто можно слизнуть языком. И правда, теперь им вдоволь хватит крови, секса и обоюдного тепла. Это место всё больше напоминает подлинный рай, каким мог бы его вообразить Крис. Он усмехается и тут же стонет, в горле Тобиаса горячо и тесно, язык покачивает на себе ствол, и Келлеру вдруг мерещится слабый поток холодного воздуха, как если бы горло было пробито насквозь чем-то острым и тонким.  
— Кажется… в тебе там типа сквозняк… контрастные ощущения… — Крис хрипловато смеётся, ерошит волосы Тобиаса и только сейчас понимает, насколько же истосковался и как ужасно было ожидание. Снежная змейка — лёгкий направленный порыв ветра, смешанный со снежинками, — соскальзывает к коленям Бичера, сворачивается клубком и рассыпается.  
Бичер невнятно смеётся в ответ, на секунду выпускает член Келлера изо рта. Вскидывает глаза, подёрнутые поволокой страсти, веселья и лёгкого безумия.  
— Сквозняк? — спрашивает он. Улыбается, широко проводит языком по губам. — Ага, я теперь со сквозняком… как камера с решётчатой дверью, да? А у нас в Изумрудном городе были стеклянные… во мне теперь и сквозняк, и стекло…  
Его слова звучат полной нелепицей, но Крис, кажется, понимает. Улыбается знакомой улыбкой — волчий оскал, желание во взгляде, любовь, которую не сразу разглядишь. Перебирает волосы, надавливает широкой ладонью на затылок, поощряя.  
Тобиас снова опускает голову, надевается ртом на твёрдый, теплеющий во рту ствол. Пропускает в горло — боль, холод и острое стекло, сладость и горечь. Так всегда было с Крисом Келлером — только теперь всё явственнее. В прямом смысле, не в переносном.  
Руки скользят по бёдрам и ягодицам Криса, язык — по проступившим на члене венкам. В рот падают первые капли солоноватого предъэякулята, на лицо — редкие снежинки. Непонятно, тают или нет.  
Бичер снова ненадолго отстраняется, поспешно стаскивает с себя футболку, отбрасывает в сторону, на покрытую тонким слоем снега чёрную почву; когда он делал минет по доброй воле, то всегда предпочитал и сам раздеться до пояса. В жизни. Или жизнь — здесь?  
Здесь, потому что с Крисом…  
Мелькает мысль — почему Крис в толстовке, а у него только тонкая футболка? Крис сильнее мёрзнет? Или одежду здесь можно себе выбирать — как в Изумрудном городе, тюремные правила и впрямь проследовали за ними в их условный рай, — и у него тоже может потом появиться что-то на его вкус?  
Тобиас опять обхватывает губами член Келлера, смыкает их плотнее. Дразнит языком головку, нажимает на неё, раскрывая щель.  
Время остановилось. Пространство бесконечно.  
Только они двое — прежние.  
Воздух входит в лёгкие, ни холодит, ни греет. Зато греют руки Тоби, его губы, движения. Его присутствие. Крис смотрит в безгоризонтное белое небо — не разглядишь, где оно спаяно с белой землёй, — и чувствует тепло. Оно растёт внутри, вместе с возбуждением, как трава, которой здесь, похоже, никогда не будет, вся она — только сухие, почерневшие, чахлые стебельки под снегом. Кто знает, может, она уже и родилась такой. Келлер иногда думал, что и он, как эта трава, изначально ущербный, изначально калека. Но Тоби не нужно другого, он не захотел остаться там, где мог. И оттого зарываться руками в его тёплую макушку особенно приятно, одуряюще, так, что хочется зажмуриться. Келлер щурит глаза и глубже толкается в рот Тобиаса, к сквозняку и жару, от которых вырывается глухой стон.  
Бичер стонет в ответ, удваивает усилия, скользя по горячему, нагревшемуся у него во рту члену языком и губами. Острая режущая боль в горле, покалывающие холодные снежинки на коже — впору подумать, что края у них тоже стеклянные. Тёплые шероховатые пальцы Криса на затылке — массируют, поощряют.  
Тобиас кладёт руку на пах Криса, поглаживает яички, путается пальцами в волосках. Возвращает обе руки на бёдра, чуть царапает ногтями, пробует сглотнуть вокруг головки. Крис шипит — что, чувствуется стеклянная крошка?  
Пусть чувствует. Им обоим теперь чувствовать друг друга. Целую вечность.  
И хорошо.  
Потому что больше ничего чувствовать не хочется.  
Келлеру кажется, что плоть царапает что-то тонкое. Но это не боль, не настоящее царапание, а будто воздух принял форму осколка, заострился, стал твёрже. Касание, но не рана. Ощущение, но не рассечение. И он отпускает себя, накрывает широкой ладонью голову Бичера, плавно погружается снова и снова, ближе к разрезанной глотке, к потоку осколочного ветра. Быть может, теперь они обрели своё место, своё настоящее место. Такую бесцветную равнину тоже кто-то должен занимать. Интересно, согласилась бы Пит Мари с этой мыслью? Крис улыбается. Пока лишь мазок его былой хищной улыбки, но всё же очертания уже намечены.  
— Тоби… — выдыхает он. И пара нет, ничего нет, имя словно дрожит несколько секунд и исчезает, становится белизной.  
Тобиас хочет произнести в ответ имя Криса, но рот занят, и поэтому он только издаёт звук, который прежде стал бы приглушённым мычанием, а теперь превращается во влажное бульканье. Крис толкается по основание, от этого больно и сладко — больше больно, но не всё ли равно. Он давно привык к боли — просто раньше болело только в груди.  
У Криса тоже болит — в груди. И зелёное яблоко пульсирует под ледяной коркой.  
Далёкое воронье карканье. Похрустывание — то ли снега, то ли стеклянной крошки, то ли костей Криса, переломанных когда-то о тюремный пол. Не всё ли равно. Не всё ли равно.  
Сильные пальцы Келлера перебирают волосы, сжимают затылок — знакомые, так и не забытые ощущения. Он ничего не смог забыть — даже когда пытался.  
Что толку было — пытаться. Пытаться забыть, пытаться жить… Он не сумел ничего.  
Но сумел — прийти к Крису.  
Бичер пробует несколько раз сглотнуть вокруг головки члена. Крису это нравилось, всегда нравилось… Сейчас он, конечно, чувствует не только влажное тепло, а и сквозняк, и царапающие стеклянные грани — и пусть. Пусть тоже чувствует.  
Пусть они оба чувствуют одно и то же. Обоюдную боль, обоюдную страсть.  
И просто — друг друга.  
Тобиас ещё несколько раз обводит член Криса языком по всей длине. Ненадолго выпускает изо рта, вскидывает взгляд — в стылое небо, в стылые глаза Криса Келлера.  
— Можешь кончить. Если хочешь, — хрипло говорит он, чувствуя, как от слов снова текут по шее кровавые струйки, и опять надевается ртом на член.  
Давай, Крис. Как же я давно у тебя не принимал…  
И как же я блядски соскучился…  
Крис Келлер запрокидывает голову в белое небо. Кажется, в этот миг с него тоже можно слизать теплоту. Белую и мягкую, обволакивающую. Крис облизывает губы. Вкус близости и пустоты. Мягкий, едва ощутимый, слегка бумажный. Сердце бьётся сильнее, пульсирует, отдаётся эхом где-то в висках. Белизна слетает с ветвей далёкого дерева, рассыпается по земле. Крис выдыхает что-то хриплое и довольное, наполняет Тоби влагой. Такой, как белое небо. Такой, как вкус тёплого снега на губах.  
Тобиас сглатывает, режущая боль становится острее, к ней примешивается вкус спермы Криса — густой, тёплой, стекающей в горло, смешивающейся, кажется, со струйками крови, может, даже вытекающей наружу сквозь порез… Он медленно отстраняется, поднимает голову, улыбается. Келлер отвечает такой же улыбкой, протягивает руку, небрежно вытирает с его губ следы спермы.  
— Крис, иди сюда… иди сюда, да?.. — Тобиас тянет Криса за руку, и тот опускается на колени рядом с ним, они начинают раздевать друг друга, подставляя всё больше обнажённой плоти покалывающему морозному воздуху и падающим с серого неба белым искрам снежинок. Зелёное яблоко пульсирует в груди Келлера под ледяной коркой, Тобиас прикладывает к ней руку, чувствует, как эта пульсация переливается в его тело.  
Крис наклоняется ниже, касается губами и языком раны на горле. Слизывает капельки крови.  
— Иди сюда, — повторяет Бичер и откидывается навзничь на припорошенную снегом мёрзлую землю, утягивая Келлера на себя. Они оба уже полностью обнажены, одежда лежит где-то рядом…  
Хочется слияния. Слияния тел — под этими небесами, в мёрзлом раю, который они заслужили.  
Обратная сторона рая…  
— Можешь не готовить, — говорит Тобиас, заглядывая в лицо Крису. — Давай так.  
На фоне той боли, которая теперь всегда с ними, разве будет заметна боль от траха насухую?..  
— Хорошо… хорошо… — отзывается Келлер, не отрывая взгляда от лица Тоби. — Только мне надо, знаешь ли… — он ухмыляется своей почти прежней усмешкой и начинает тереться пахом о пах Бичера. Холодные редкие снежинки падают на спину, на ягодицы, на загривок. Тоби отвечает такой же понимающей ухмылкой и они целуются не отрываясь.  
У Келлера быстро встаёт снова, и они сплетают свою боль, и страсть, и свои жизни и смерти — насколько хватает дыхания.  
На всё остальное — хватит вечности.


End file.
